The visibility coefficient of spectacles can be adversely affected by lenses which have been smudged from any one or a combination of different causes, for instance by the glasses being placed on dirty surfaces, by the lenses being touched with the fingers, by dirt particles in the air collecting on the lenses, and so forth. The traditional method of cleaning lenses by wiping them with a cloth, especially if there is grease or streaks or smudges of dirt, often proves inefficient. Plastic lenses and/or nonreflective lenses are particularly sensitive in this regard.
The invention relates to a method for continuous cleaning of lenses in a receptacle in which a pair of glasses can be placed so that, when not in use, they are continuously exposed to a dirt-dissolving cleaning fluid, even though this may be for an extended period of time. Known cleaning receptacles, e.g. as in DE-AS No. 30 02 717, are complicated structures, are expensive and susceptible to various problems, and thus are unsuitable for private use. Also, if very expensive and delicate spectacles are often placed in them, both the lenses and the frame may be damaged. On the other hand, the cleaning receptacle according to the invention wherein the glasses are retained centered therein is a relatively simple device which is easy to manufacture, and the spectacles are undamaged during cleaning, even if the receptacle is shaken.
Several embodiments of the invention are shown in and described with reference to the following Figures: